


A New Kind of Surprise

by thinkwritexpress



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kink Bingo 2020, Kinktober 2020, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Dean brings home a new kind of surprise after a long hunt - hello handcuffs!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	A New Kind of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> square filled: Handcuffs  
> Ship: Dean Winchester x Reader  
> Rating: M for sexual innuendos   
> Tags/warnings: mention of sex, sexual innuendos,  
> Summary: Dean brings home a new kind of surprise after a long hunt  
> Word count: 565  
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

You weren’t sure what to expect when Dean said he was bringing home a surprise - usually it was a food abomination, or some rare  _ Busty Asian Beauties _ magazine that he’d gotten for cheaper than it was worth. Occasionally you would get flowers or chocolate, but only occasionally, usually when Dean was gone long on a hunt without you.

So when Dean shows up with a devilish grin and a red bag with the Ambiance logo emblazoned across it, your heart stutters in your chest and your confusion is practically palpable.

“Dean, what’s in the bag?” Your voice drips with apprehension, which only makes Dean grin wider.

“Well, it’s your surprise. Believe it or not, the last hunt took us right by one of those chain sex shops you’ve mentioned, so I went in and got a few things.” He raises his voice, loud enough that Sam can hear from down the hall, “Sam was too chicken to go in.” Dean pauses, and barely a breath later you hear “Screw you, Dean!” faintly from down the hall, prompting Dean to chuckle.

Holding up the bag, Dean grins. “Want to go to our room and see what’s in here?” He asks, waggling his eyebrows, to which you laugh and roll your eyes.  _ Dean and his silly antics _ .

You snatch the bag from his hands and run to the bedroom, throwing yourself across the bed and moving until you’re in a playfully seductive position. Dean follows behind you at a slower pace and grins when he finally joins you in the bedroom. He sits beside you on the bed and motions for you to open the bag, which you do with little ceremony, dropping everything from the open end of the bag.

Out comes three sets of handcuffs.

One set looks like standard cop cuffs: silver metal, sturdy but nothing you haven’t gotten out of before. The second set is red and fuzzy - the fur feels soft against your fingertips when you pick them up to look closer. There’s metal underneath, but the fur means you won’t be  _ as _ marked up around your wrists when they’re used.

When you pick up the last pair, you know you’ve found your favorites. They’re red and black leather overlaid with intricate embossed designs. The chain holding them together is heavy and strong, staying together no matter which way or how hard you tug.

Dean has stayed quiet the entire time, surprisingly, and when you look at him again, he’s watching you, a shy smile on his face. “I, uh, really liked the leather ones, but I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I got a variety. Everyone jokes about the fuzzy kind, so I figured ‘why not?’ and the plain ones are more a joke - we’ve both been in more than our fair share of police cuffs, but I thought it’d be funny. We don’t have to use them or anything!” He’s practically stumbling over his own words, obviously flustered, and it just makes him that much more attractive.

“Dean, it’s a great joke, and if anything, they’re practical because we can use them for practice. Plus, who’s to say I’m not interested in a little cops and robbers roleplay?” You give him a teasing wink and Dean’s eyes go wide.

For all the talk and bravado Dean gives, he’s gonna need a minute to catch up to your adventurous side.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Kinktober 2020 fics! I'll be posting one hopefully every other day. All come from my SPN Kink bingo 2020 card! 
> 
> Feedback fuels my soul (and my writing)!


End file.
